


proof (of a heart)

by rebelliousenjolras



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Irondad, morgan and peter and harley are all siblings, morgan is graduating, morgan stark drabble, reflections, siblings drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelliousenjolras/pseuds/rebelliousenjolras
Summary: Morgan Stark didn’t grow up with siblings. But maybe, she had something even better.





	proof (of a heart)

**Author's Note:**

> I love Morgan Stark. And Peter Parker. And Harley Keener. Also known as all of Tony Stark's kids.

Morgan Stark didn’t grow up with siblings. Her mother never remarried, which, she supposed, was a result of having the World’s Greatest Defender for a husband. There would never be another like him. 

Morgan remembered him in odd ways. She recalled perfectly how he would smile at her at night, telling her how much he loved her and bartering deals for one more juice pop. But time had taken away the scent of his cologne from her, or how his calloused hand felt wrapped around hers. His voice, though, was always there, whispering words of encouragement when she was on the verge of a breakthrough in the lab she now called her own, or offering sarcastic little quips that her mother had told her he was famous for. 

But a memory was only just that-- a weak, distorted image, stagnant in time. She’d long ago stopped waiting for him to come home; she was eighteen now, not a child anymore, and she knew what death was. But it didn’t stop the rising of a lump in her throat when she looked out in the audience at her high school graduation, seeing the fathers cheering for their daughters, wiping tears from their eyes, and knowing that he wouldn’t be there. 

But her mother was, and that made it almost okay. Pepper was standing, and even from a distance Morgan could see that her mother’s lips were pressed into a thin line, a tell-tale sign she was holding back tears of her own. And next to her were two of the most important men in her life, her Uncle Rhodey and Uncle Happy, neither man even attempting to conceal their emotions. She smiled just a little, but her eyes kept searching, not quite satisfied yet. 

And there they were. She should’ve known they’d sneak into the front row, somehow bypassing the security officers that sectioned off the area for important figures like the Mayor and Congressmen and women. Peter Parker and Harley Keener, the former wearing an off-kilter bowtie and the latter a suit that looked to be a size too large, were beaming up at her, waving frantically. They ignored the dirty looks from the Mayor of New York entirely, and she wondered if he’d be singing a different tune if he realized just who he was shooting daggers at. 

So no, Morgan didn’t grow up with blood siblings. She didn’t have anyone around her age to play with, no big sister to braid her hair or little brother to boss around. But she had so much more. She had two protectors, two mentors, two friends when she needed them the most. Two people who helped her continue her father’s work, who on the night before her eighteenth birthday, presented her with the suit her father left behind the plans for, the suit meant just for her. One last gift, from the dad she never got to truly know. 

Peter Parker, Harley Keener, and Morgan Stark. They carried on the legacy set before them by a man who gave his life for them, the living proof that Tony Stark had a heart. 


End file.
